Our Story
by kuponut735
Summary: Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James come together unexpectedly and form a strong bond that leads to the creation of their own band. Join them in their story.
1. Our Prologue

A/N: This will be a fanfic featuring the guys of BTR in an alternate universe as they become friends and form a band. Tell me if you like the idea and what I have written so far through a review.

Prologue

(Kendall)

Hey there, I'm Kendall Knight and I am 15 years old. I live here in Lynchton, Minnesota and I go to the local high school, Lynchton High. Tomorrow is our first day back after summer break and I'm starting 10th grade. I couldn't really care less about getting the best grades; I just do my personal best to make my mother4 and late father proud. He died when I was 12, my mom was pretty distraught after that but we all made it through together, as a family. Me, my mom and baby sister Katie. She is 10 now but was only 7 at the time. She may be younger than me but she is pretty mature for her age and is definitely the smartest in the family.

I have a lot of friends and am pretty popular because I'm the captain of the school hockey team. But my closest friends are Jett, Dak and Jo. I met Jett in high school last year; they were my main competition for the place as team captain. After the rivalry thing died down, we got to know one another and became great friends. But I have known Jo almost all my life. She moved next door from North Carolina when we were both four years old. We became instant friends, after our friends forced us to have a play date that is. She has been my best friend ever since, she was even my girlfriend for a short and very awkward time, but let's not get into that right now.

I play guitar in my spare time, which isn't often with school work, hockey practice and babysitting my little sis. I had a little more time during the summer break, but not as much as I would have liked. I ended up getting a summer job at the local supermarket; Sherwood's. However now it isn't so much a summer job, more of part time job. I did such a great job that I now work there every Saturday from 9:00 'til 17:00, what a way to make a living, as they say. I may have to give up with my guitar soon. I just don't have the time anymore. Besides it is only a hobby, my dream is to play for The Minnesota Wilds one day. But I'll also consider The Maple Leafs. Hockey has always been a part of my life, thanks to my dad, and as soon as I was old enough I joined the Pee Wee hockey team.

Huh. Is that seriously the time? Wow, well I guess I'd better get some sleep; I don't wanna look half dead on my first day back at school. See ya later!

(James)

Hello there, my name is James Diamond. I am 15 years old, and tomorrow is my first day in the 10th grade. Ugh! I'm not exactly too thrilled about that, in case you couldn't tell. You see, I'm hardly the smartest guy; in fact the only subjects I am any good at are P.E., Drama and Music.

My mom isn't too pleased about that, as I'm sure you could guess. She wants me to follow in her footsteps and take the role of CEO to Diamond Cosmetics, her own cosmetics brand. But she can't do that if I don't have the grades to match the high demands there. Then there is my dad. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and become the manager of the best garage in the State; Diamond Motors. But again, there is no way I can reach that kind of position with my crappy grades. My parents hate each other as it is and had a divorce when I was 9. They now just blame one another for me failing.

I guess the few things I can enjoy are my parents' wealth and my friends. Both of my parents are loaded and I alternate between their houses every fortnight, they pretty much always get me whatever I want too. Then there are my friends. I don't have that many, despite being one of the most popular people in school, but those I do have are great! Especially my best friend Camille, she was in almost all my classes when growing up and then she helped me get through my parents' divorce. She may be a little, uh let's say 'cooky', but she really is a great person and a very passionate actress. We are in the Drama club together. I also wanted to try out for the school hockey team as I was in the Pee Wee hockey team as a kid, but my mom was against it. She told me it was too dangerous.

My only other hobbies are singing and playing the piano. I love singing and get really into any song I sing; I am also pretty amazing at it. I sing a lot in music class. Then there is the piano, it is the only thing my mom has made me do in the past that I actually enjoy! It seriously relaxes me.

Oh, seriously? I guess it is pretty late. *sighs* Well goodnight. Oh and wish me luck, I am gonna need it!

(Carlos)

Hi! I'm Carlos Garcia! I'm 15 and starting 10th grade tomorrow. I am so excited! I may not be that smart but I still enjoy school, there are some pretty cool subjects other than things like Math. Not to mention there's also my friends! I am not the most popular guy but I do have quite a few friends. My closest friends are Stephanie and Guitar Dude. Stephanie is a really fun girl, although a lot of people tend to avoid her because of her extreme love for horror movies, which isn't fair! People treat Guitar Dude similarly because of his laid back lifestyle and some people take advantage of his trusting nature. Most people hate it when he randomly hugs them, but I love it!

My family rocks too. My mom is an IT analyst and has plenty of time for me. My dad is a cop, so he is busier, but he still does what he can for me and takes me camping with him once a month. My older brother, Leon, used to come with us too. He doesn't anymore because he is in University.

I don't really have a lot of hobbies. I like to do crazy and spontaneous things to keep life interesting! However, I do play hockey. I am in the school team; the other guys on the team don't really like me too much when we're off the rink though. I have always been a fan of Hockey and was even a member of the local Pee Wee hockey team. Oh, I like to play the Drums too! A couple years ago I found my dad's old kit in the attic, if we find the time; he likes to teach me how to play them.

Oh wow! It is pretty late, huh? Man, I'm too excited to sleep! I guess I should at least try... Goodnight and sweet dreams!

(Logan)

Um, hey, I'm Logan Mitchell. I'm 15 and extremely nervous. Tomorrow is not only my first day in 10th grade, but also my first day at my new school, Lynchton High. I have spent a lot of my life moving around. I was born in Austin, Texas and when I wa moved to England for four years. Then it was off to here, Lynchton, Minnesota. After two years my family moved back to Austin. We lived there until a week ago, when we moved back here to Lynchton.

You see my dad is the vice president for an advertising firm. Because of that we had to move around to where the various divisions of the company were. M mom works as a realtor, which made it pretty easy to find a new house each time. Speaking of my mom, she thinks that this will be the easiest move because I had friends here already. Yeah... No. I don't remember most of them and I doubt it'll be so easy to befriend people as a nerd at 16.

Yes I am a nerd; I got the highest grades back at my old school. I also like fantasy video games and listen to classical music. Not to mention I spend some of my free time doing extra studying for when I go to medical school. But then again I am still kind of sporty; I played tennis a lot back in Texas and took up skateboarding too. Plus I can remember being a remember being a member of the Pee Wee hockey team when we last lived here. I haven't played since then though. I have been ice skating since but only on occasion with the few friends I had back in Austin.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I play the cello. I have been playing it since we moved here all those years ago for the first time. I actually enjoy it, it is pretty cool to be able to play famous classical pieces, I even teach myself to play modern songs on it too! My parents are glad I enjoy it, but even more pleased that I am studying for medical school under the knowledge that I hope to, one day, become a doctor.

Crap! It's late. I really should be getting some sleep, and who knows, I may meet someone I remember from before. That's wishful thinking for a sceptic, I know, but it may actually get me too sleep. Well it was nice talking to you, have a good night. Bye now.

A/N: Well thanks for reading; this was just to help you get an insight on the guys and their lives. So please review and tell me if you like the idea.


	2. Our Story Begins

The halls of Lynchton High were relatively quiet, with only the most eager and punctual of students wandering around them. Among said students was the new boy, Logan Mitchell, it was his first day and to say he was nervous would most definitely be an understatement. Despite this he ensured he was there early to be given a tour of the school and directed to his home room. Or at least he claimed that was the reason, the truth was that he was always this early for school, eager and ready for a day full of learning.

Logan was sat outside the Principal's office awaiting his tour when the door swung open. He jumped as he turned to see a man of average height who was considerably heavy set, the man adorned a large striped shirt with a tie that was covered in dollar symbols, a long with a pair of crimson sunglasses that hid his soulless eyes.

The man turned to Logan and bellowed 'What have you done dog?!' The first day back hasn't even started and you've already been sent to my office!' Logan quivered at the horrendous voice but managed to squeak a small 'I'm a new student.' The man, who Logan now presumed to be the Principal, gave him a look of surprise mixed with confusion. 'You're that Mitchell kid?' he asked. Logan gulped before nodding his head ever so slightly.

'Well why didn't you say so?! I'm your Principal, Mr Rocque. Come with me, I'll show you around.' Mr Rocque smiled at him with a whole new attitude, Logan simply nodded and stood up to follow him.

Meanwhile at the Knight residence, Kendall was just starting to awake from his slumber. He looked to his side and turned his phone on to see just how much time he had before he would have to leave the warm, cottony goodness that was his bed. He tried to focus his, still sleepy, eyes on the numbers currently occupying his phone's screen.

He suddenly jumped jumped up into an upright position and exclaimed 'Shit! I'm gonna be late, again!' He tried to clamber his way out of his bed but ended up falling flat on his face and tangled in his bed sheets. Moments later he had managed to untangle himself and get dressed, thankful he had showered last night. He clambered his way downstairs, feet making loud 'thud' sounds on each step until he reached the bottom grabbed his house keys and pelted out the door. The house was suddenly peaceful, but not for long, as Kendall burst back into the house and grabbed his vans, slipped them on and left once again.

The bus doors were closing when Kendall leapt in, his face red as he attempted to steady his breathing and return it to normal. He smiled at the driver, who just rolled his eyes, and began to search for his friend Jo. He started walking down the bus as it set off when he noticed Jo sat next to someone else who Kendall recalls seeing around the school before. But he never remembered Jo ever hanging out with at even mentioning this brunette girl before. He then looked around and found the only available seat left and reluctantly sat there. He was near the back and next to another familiar face, it was a member of his hockey team last year. However he struggled to remember this boy's name, he was pretty sure his surname began with a 'G'. He gave up and just turned to the boy with a polite smile.

The boy smiled back and said 'Hi Kendall. How was your summer vacation?' This completely threw Kendall off. He never expected the boy whose surname began with a 'G' to know his name. In retrospect he figured it was pretty stupid to not expect him to know one of the most popular guys in school's, not to mention his hockey captain's, name. This did make Kendall feel bad though, he should at least remember the name of one of his team mates. After all, he wasn't like that James Diamond kid who only cared about himself, no, Kendall cared about others. Kendall then realised he had been staring off into space thinking whilst the boy sat there awaiting his answer.

'Oh um, it was cool. I hung out with my friends and did some more hockey training. How about you?' Kendall said trying to make the boy feel welcome. The boy looked surprised when Kendall started to finally speak but his face showed he was soaking in every word he had had to say.

'That's cool. I did pretty much the same, but I broke my ankle at the start trying to do a jump involving rocket powering.' The boy said with a gleam in his eyes. Kendall looked surprised at first but just laughed it off. The two started talking as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years until they arrived at school and got off the bus.

'Well I'll see you around Kendall!' The boy said with joy in his voice.

'Yeah, see ya.' Kendall said in response.

'By the way, my name's Carlos!' Carlos shouts back to Kendall before wandering off, leaving Kendall bright red. He couldn't believe the boy knew he didn't remember his name was Carlos.

Whilst Kendall was in a rush to leave his house, James was leisurely eating his fresh fruit salad whilst his chauffeur waited patiently.

'Another excellent breakfast. Are you ready to go Sebastian?' he asks the old chauffeur.

'I am ready when you are sir.' Sebastian replies, accompanied with a slight bow towards James.

'Very well then let's go. I wouldn't want to be late for my first back now would I?' the rich boy asks more to himself.

'No, of course not sir.' Sebastian says as he opens the front door for James.

As James sat in the back of the Astin Martin DB9 he listened attentively to the music playing on the radio. His lips were moving in sync to the words and his right hand was raising and lowering to match the pitch.

'You know Sebastian, one day that will be me you are listening to on the radio.' James says before returning to his previous actions.

'Now sir, you know how your parents feel about that.'

'Yes Sebastian and you know how I feel about what they want me to do. It doesn't matter really. If I become the Diamond Cosmetics' CEO then my dad would not be happy. And it wouldn't please my mom if I followed in my father's footsteps. So why don't I just disappoint them both and please myself. That is the most enjoyable choice, wouldn't you say?'

'Sometimes we must all make sacrifices, sir.'

'Exactly, so I say it is about time my parents sacrificed something for me.'

Sebastian just rolls his eyes at the rich boys retort and continues the drive in silence.

'We have arrived sir.' Sebastian informs the boy staring off into space.

'Oh yes, so we have. Thank you Sebastian.' James says whilst getting out the car. As he does this, the school bell rings.

'Ah, just on time, the best time too arrive. Being early is for boring people and being late is for fools.'

James had found his new home room for the year and had just arrived whilst the teacher was registering all the students. James walked over to the only desk with an empty seat, it was in the far right corner in the back of the room. But also sitting around him were three people he would soon get to know very well. Next to him was mr. 'tall, blond and eyebrows' himself, Kendall. In front of him was the new student and boy genius, Logan. And diagonal to him was the daredevil Latino, Carlos.

'Well class, it looks like you are all here.' their teacher, miss Collins says. She then continues, saying 'So I am sure you mostly know each other, whether you all get along or not is a completely different matter. But I doubt any of you know Logan. Logan would you mind coming to the front and introducing yourself?' Miss Collins says with a sweet smile. Logan nervously stands from his seat and moves towards the front, slightly shaking.

'Um, I-I'm Logan Mitchell. I just m-moved here f-from Texas. But I have lived here b-before, when I w-was younger.'

'N-nice t-to m-meet y-you Logan. Haha!' A student calls out in mocking tone.

'Knock it off Jett!' Kendall says as he hits the head of the boy sitting in front of him to emphasise his point.

'Aww come on dude, I'm just joking around.' Jett says in defence.

'That isn't the best first impression now is it Jett?' Miss Collins scalds in an agitated manor and a horrifying glare.

'Okay, okay. I'm sorry Logan.'

'D-don't worry about it.' Logan says meekly whilst walking back to his desk. The rest of the four boy's homeroom was rather uneventful, just the usual first day back things. The same went for their lessons, uneventful. However their lunch was a different case...

The bell had just rung, symbol lung the start of the lunch break. All the students rushed and pushed past one another in order to be first in line and ensure they got the larger portions for lunch. Whereas others just strolled at leisurely paces with their friends, either not bothered about lunch or with their own from home. Kendall, Jett and Dak were sat down with their school meals in no time.

'Hey, where's Jo?' Kendall asks as he notices the blonde is missing.

'Beats me. I don't think I have seen her at all today.'

'You probably have but weren't paying attention.' Dak states with a truthful but mocking tone.

'Whatever.'

It wasn't much later when Logan walked past their table looking for an empty one. Unfortunately his search was cut short as his foot got caught on something and he was sent plummeting down to the ground.

'Jett that's not funny! Since when were you such a jerk?!' Kendall enquires as he gives Jett a glare.

'Yeah dude, that's not cool.' Confirms Dak. Whilst Jett then attempts to defend himself to Dak, Kendall helps the smaller boy on the floor up.

'Here, let me give you some money so you can get yourself lunch again, and I am sorry about him.' Kendall says trying to be helpful.

'No thanks.'

'No look, just take a coupe bucks. I am really sorry.' Kendall says reassuringly whilst he puts his hand on Logan's shoulder. To his surprise Logan pushed him away with some strength which caused him to fall back into some unsuspecting victim. Thus spilling their lunch all over themselves. Kendall turned around to apologise but stood in shock as he realised it was James Diamond, the richest boy at school. But that wasn't the thing that shocked him. What shocked him was the look of sheer hatred plastered on the taller boy's face.

'You got bolognese all over my lucky white v-neck!'

'Sorry! Don't worry we can just wash it out.'

'Wash it out?!'

'Y-yeah, that is what I said.'

'Wash it out?!'

'I thought we just went through this, that is what I said.'

'You don't just 'wash it out'. This kind of thing stains, of course you would know nothing about clothing would you? Hockey head.'

'Oh that's it, you stuck up little baby!'

Kendall swings his fist, it colliding with James' lower jaw. James falls down to his knees clutching the point of collision. Logan runs up to try and hold Kendall back in case he went in for another strike, he was feeling guilty enough over starting this dilemma and he did not want to escalate any further. As he did this James started to rise up, his fists clutched in anger. The pretty boy lunged forward, only to be stopped by a small tan body.

'There's no need to fight! You can settle your differences some other way.' Carlos pleads to both boys.

'Yes like sitting in detention together in silence for two hours.' A loud, protruding voice tells them. It is then that the hour noticed a ring of people surrounded them, one of them being their principal, Mr Rocque.

'What?!' Kendall exclaims in annoyance.

'You heard me. All four of you have a two hour detention this Friday. And to think, you seemed like such a model student.' The portly principal says, directing the last part to Logan. Said boy quickly ran off as the crowd started to disperse, shortly followed by James storming out of the cafeteria and Kendall slouching back down to his seat in silence. Carlos just stands in shock and sighs before leaving in hopes of finding a friend to comfort him.

A/N: Most updates probably will take around two weeks from now on. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review to tell me what you think, it really motivates me when I get reviews. By the way, I don't really know about cars so James' car was SpiritOfTheWaterDragon24's idea.


End file.
